Telling the Texan
by snickers4eva
Summary: my first fanfic, SNICKERS!, not really sure whast going to happn in it... sorry im a bit vague
1. Chapter 1

A/N this is my first fanfic, please tell me what its like :-s

The radio called out in Sara's denali 'this is got to be the biggest storm Vegas has ever seen, time to stay in door folks, because this rain isn't going anywhere'

'Great' she muttered as she pulled into her crime scene to find Nick already there, she had been called in on her day off, and it was raining, she was not the happiest person in the world. Even so. Se figured at least she was working with Nick, it couldn't be that bad a night.

'Sara' nick called as she got out of her car denali.

'Nick, so whats happened'

'Female db, no ID as of yet, signs of a struggle, husbands with the cops over there making his satement'

'Remind me again hy i was called in?' Sara questioned

'Honestly? I don't know, but i sure am glad your here'

'Flattery will get you everywhere now what do you want me to do?'

'Hey Sara?'

Sarah looked up to see the tall Texan stood in the door frame of the locker room, she wasn't quite sure how long she had been sat there, or how long she'd been crying, but apparently Nick noticed.

The case had been pretty easy to solve, husband was abusive and eventually killed her, just as she was ringing the police. It hit Sara hard, real hard. She got up and turned hoping nick hadn't noticed the tears and tried quickly to wipe them away, the picture she was holding dropped to the floor and she made no attempt to pick it up.

Nick walked over and stood in front of her and she collapsed into his arms. She needed this, Nick was the one person she could trust above anybody and right now she needed him.

'Hey nick? Could we go someplace to talk?' she asked her voice quivering.

'Sure Sara, anything you want' he bent down and picked up the picture and then guided her out of the locker room.

'You want some coffee' Nick called from his kitchen.

When she didn't reply he went and sat next to her on the couch, she leant against him just needing to feel that he was there.

'When I was little, I thought it was normal. My father was abusive; he was an alcoholic and abused my mother, brother and me. One night my mum snapped, but instead of taking us away, instead of just trying to give us a better life, she decided she'd stab him 36 times leaving her in jail and me and my brother separated in foster care. Granted I don't think it was a decision she thought out much'

'I'm sorry Sa…' Sara cut in

'Don't be, she wasn't'

She was now led against him with the tears rolling down her cheeks; she hated herself for crying like this. Nick wrapped his arms around her and gave her a tight hug.

'Sara, what happened must have been awful and I wouldn't wish it on anybody, least of all you, but what happened has made you, you. And you're something that I would never want to change, your perfect.' It pained him to see her like this, all he wanted to was to take her in his arms and tell her how much he loved her, but he couldn't he treasured there friendship too much to risk it.

As Sara led against him all she wanted to do was to tell him how much she loved him, but she knew he never saw her that way, she was just is friend, and that all she ever would be.

A/N okay so review please, im desperate to know if it's any good. I know not much has happened but it's 20 to 2 in the morning and I think that can be excused :-P


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Sara and Nick had fallen asleep on Nicks couch together. Nick slowly woke up to find Sara curled up next to him.

'We must have fallen asleep' he thought to himself 'Way to state the obvious Nick' his thought carried on 'She looks so beautiful like that, so peaceful, what am I saying she always looks beautiful'

Sara felt someone watching her and slowly woke up, she saw it was Nick and was a little confused until she remembered earlier on.

'You know Nick you really shouldn't watch people in their sleep, it's a little disconcerting'

'Sorry' he muttered something about not wanting to wake her and then even quieter something about her looking beautiful. Sara didn't hear that last part.

'Nick is everything ok?' They had sat up by now and she was a little worried about him. He didn't look his happy cheerful self, there was no heart stopping smile that made her literally weak at the knees, he was quiet, almost as if he wanted to say something, but couldn't.

'Yeah everythings fine,' He started to get up 'you want breakfast?'

'No, Nick sit down' she pulled his arm and he flopped back onto the couch. She looked at him dead in the eyes, as if she was trying to read his thoughts, all she could think was how god damn gorgeous he was.

He looked at her; he knew this was going to be the best chance he was ever going to get to tell her. He took a deep breath and started.

'Sara' he took her hand in his 'we've been friends for a long time, and for a long time now I've not seen you as just a fiend, I guess what I'm trying to say is Sara? I've fallen completely in love with you.'

Sara was silent for a minute, she was trying t work out whether he actually just said that or not.

Nick looked at her desperate for a response; any kind of response, the silence was torturing him.

Sara realized he was waiting for a response and looked up, se looked deep into his eyes and closed the distance between them engaging in a deep kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck and ran her fingers through his hair, he snaked his hands around her waist pulling her closer to him.

They broke apart, in need of oxygen.

'I love you too Nick'

A/N TBC if you guys so wish, hit the review button to tell me…please!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

A/N Ok I've just realized I only have 2 characters involved so far hehe, I'm going to start introducing the rest of them, and their reactions to Nick and Sara, not quite sure how yet hehe.

Nick and Sara had decided to just keep it between the two of them to see how long it took everyone to notice. Sara's money was on Cath to spot it first, Nick's was on Greg.

Sara woke up 2 hours before work to find Nick sprawled out on the bed next to her, his arm draped over her waist. She turned in his arms and looked at him; he looked like a child when he was asleep. She leaned closer to his face and woke him up with a loving kiss.

'Mmm, I could get used to being woken up like that' Nick murmured as he was brought back to reality.

'Sorry cowboy, you have to get up, I have no clean clothes here, no car and it's two hours till work.'

'We could always just not go to work? And besides if you put clothes I'd only end up taking them of you later on' He offered

'Erm I think Greg might notice if I went into work naked, and second you know we can't miss work.'

'Okay I'm up' Nick stated 'damn you Greggo' he muttered, Sara smiled.

Two hours later they were in work… complete with clean clothes. They were sat in the break room and they were the first in.

Cath was next to enter, followed by Rick, in the space of about 30 seconds. Sara and Nick eyed them suspiciously.

Nick had been paired with Rick on a homicide, Cath was with Sara on a suspicious suicide, and Greg, Griss and Mia were in the lab, apparently there weren't too many people killing each other that night.

'So er your happy today' Cath enquired.

'Sorry remind to be gloomy next time' Sara remarked 'am I not allowed to be happy?'

'Yes but a face like that can only come form one of two things, love and well sex, so which is it?'

'Neither, I'm just in a good mood.'

'Riiiight' Cath replied then it hit her 'You and Nick didn't finally get it together did you?'

Sara looked at her watch 'well that lasted all of about an hour' she sighed

'Oh my god you did didn't you? And no one knows right?'

'Right we were seeing how long it would take people to notice, I bet Nick twenty bucks you would notice first and before the end of shift'

'Looks like Nick owes you twenty bucks'

'Not unless Greg has psychically guessed from the lab'

Cath laughed assuming Nick had bet on Greg guessing first. 'Well I'm happy for you guys.' Cath grinned.

A/N sorry its short, I'm supposed to be tidying my room or revising for exams but I'm a little distracted. Review please!


End file.
